Concealed Past
by spikey12
Summary: My life as the remaining memeber of the Valerious family where I am in love with the imfamous Count Dracula...And without the knowledge of his vampire nature until it is too late...


**Concealed Past**

Once the sun had set, I laid out in the grass near the waterfall, gazing at the stars under the moonless sky. I listened to the waterfall along with its frozen chunks of ice pouring its way down the hill and into the lake below. It was freezing outside but I was warm and the snow had yet to fall, but I waited for it; wishing for the icy crystals to fall upon me and remind me of the years of my childhood.

My father was Thomas Valerious, the younger brother of my uncle Boris Valerious, and he married my mother, Katherine. I was their only living child after two stillborn sons and though I was female, they loved me with all their hearts. I had green eyes, instead of the usual blue that ran in the whole family, and the curly dark brown hair that all my family's women owned with pride.

I grew up being the tomboy of the village. Due to my mother's ill attempts to make me act more like a woman by wearing dresses and make up, I resorted to the comfort of loose corset tops and riding pants and always wore my long hair down instead of in a bun like my mother always did. I would always help my father with hunting and building, while my mother watched in disapproval and tried to make me do needle-work or play the piano. I didn't give in to her ways, and though she wished I was more lady-like, she loved me all the same.

Because of my high status in society, my father tried to set me up with this suitor and that one, but I declined them all, saying that I would fall in love on my own, no matter what he wanted of me. I was only 19 then, and I didn't understand why my parents were doing this to me. They worried that because of my not so feminine ways, I would never find a husband. After their deaths when I was 22, I hid from society and never left my home. I daily played the music on the piano my mother loved so dearly, and staring at the charcoal portrait of all three of us in the dining room.

When I was 23, I met a man with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, with a few rebellious strands framing his perfectly structured face. A pair of gold hoops adorned his ears. His deep-set blue eyes could pierce anything and his voice was as hypnotic as his very presence. He was tall, as a man should be, with excellent strength yet grace that few have and with a well-built body. His skin was pale, but it did nothing to make his features any less appealing. I met him when I was sitting in this exact spot two years ago, and I have met with him every night since then.

"I shall introduce myself." He said that night. His rich Romanian accent rolled off his tongue as he spoke, "My name is Count Vladislaus Dragulia, my dear. And might I add, it is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed as he spoke and kept his gaze locked with mine.

"I am Amita Valerious, sir." I stated calmly, though my heartbeat was quick and unrelenting in my chest.

I remember it perfectly as if had just happened. I thought he was an animal before he came into view; one that wanted to rip me to shreds. But when I saw who it was, the sight of him made me stop in my tracks, and since then I can't get the sight of him out of my mind. Now that I am 25, I realized I had fallen in love with him over time, and he declared his love to me that summer, telling me that he wanted to marry me and make me his bride. It wasn't exactly an official proposal, but it was enough to make me happy. I never realized until it was too late that he only visited me at night, right after the sun set.

"Amita, are you here?" his voice called. I stood and followed the sound of his voice until I found him leaning against a tree with his arms over his chest. He had that casual smirk on his face and my heart melted at the sight.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?" I put a hand to my cheek, feeling for anything that he might be looking at. He stepped toward me and said,

"No my dear, you are just so beautiful that seeing you makes my heart soar." He whispered. I was lost in his eyes again. I never wanted the moment to end. He then pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. I laughed and sarcastically said,

"Oh, you flatter me so with your poetic words, Vlad." He only smiled, showing his white teeth.

"I do hope it flatters you. I wish for you to be showered with it forever." I rolled my eyes and then he kissed my lips. The snow began to fall softly around us. I kept my eyes closed when we broke the kiss and breathed everything in along with Vlad's scent, and when I opened my eyes again, his face had become serious and the sudden tension in the air made me worry. His gaze locked with mine.

"What is it, Vlad? What's wrong?" He only smiled again, never taking his eyes from mine, and said,

"Nothing is wrong, my love. But there is something I must tell you." I said nothing, nodding for him to continue and hoping that he was being truthful that nothing was wrong.

"Amita, do you know the legend about the great vampire king, Count Dracula?" I nodded again and quietly said,

"Yes, I do. He's supposed to be pure myth, or very much dead should he be real, but why do you ask?" He said nothing for a moment. The air was getting thicker with my concern of his silence. He spoke again.

"What if I were to tell you that my name is Dracula? That I am the one you've heard about in those so called 'legends' or 'myths'." I stared at him in disbelief. I could see he wasn't joking in the least.

"But that can't be true. That would mean that you would have to be dead..." The look in his eyes told me he was saying the truth.

"N-no, because that would make you over 400 hundred years old, and make you a va-vamp... Oh... my...God..." I don't remember what happened after that except that my world went black and silence overtook me. Vlad caught me when I passed out and picked me up bridal-style.

"I apologize for not telling you when we first met, my love." He whispered. He changed into his hell beast form then flew me off to his home at Castle Dracula.

'_I was running through my empty village, searching for someone...anyone that would help me escape the creature flying behind me. I was getting out of breath and my legs were losing their strength, but his voice in my head urged me on._

_ "Why do you run, Amita? You belong to me. You are mine..." he whispered. Vladislaus appeared before me and reverted back to his human state. I ran right into him and he wouldn't let go as I struggled in his hold._

_ "Please, my dear, don't be frightened. Why would I hurt the one I love?" I was too scared to listen to his words. I stopped struggling long enough to look him in the eyes. He loosened his grip and he leaned his face toward mine._

_ "No!" I yelled, and pushed away from his grasp. "Don't touch me, you monster!" He flinched at the word 'monster'._

_ "I don't want to harm you, my dear, but if it makes you listen..." He said as he raised his hand. I backed into the wall of a house. He saw this and lowered his hand._

_ "No. I could never, Amita. Never fear me that way. Everybody else fears me..."_

_ I stared at him, tears pricking my eyes. Vladislaus then changed into his hell beast form and picked me up._

_ "Let's go home, my love." I kicked and screamed in his arms; fighting with all I had.'_

"NO, LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. I woke up in a cold sweat from head to toe and I was shivering nonstop. My throat was dry and my face was wet from crying in my sleep. I tried to remember what happened until I noticed I was in a room I'd never seen before. I was still in my riding clothes, but was in a large bed covered with black silk covers. The room had stone walls, maroon-carpeted floors, a mahogany armoire and vanity, and the doors were black iron. I could see through a hole in the curtain that the sun was about to set and wandered how long I'd been asleep.

I looked at the open bathroom door to see a bath had been drawn. The steam billowed from the water's surface and it looked so inviting. I got out of the bed, and went into the bathroom. To my right, there was a counter with a stack of thick towels and a letter and red rose sitting on top. I walked to the counter and picked up the rose. '_It smells wonderful' _I thought as its scent reached my nose. I placed it back down and picked up the letter.

My dear Amita,  
I trust you slept well. As you well know, vampires sleep during the daylight hours, so as soon the sun sets, I will come and escort you to dinner. Please enjoy the bath and when you get dressed, I hope you pick a dress to your liking from the armoire. There is food on a tray next to the vanity, and if you need anything, ring the bell, and my servants will attend to you. Until then, have a good day, my dear, and I will see you later tonight. Sincerely, Vlad

I set the letter down and proceeded to take off my clothes and get into the scented bath that was waiting. '_Strawberries...' _I thought. '_I didn't think he'd remember how much I love them...'_

After the bath, I wrapped myself in a large towel and put one over my shoulders to keep my hair from dripping on the floor. I sat on the bed with the tray of food and ate, realizing just how hungry I was. As I ate, I looked around the room again. _'It smells so much of Vlad...'_ I thought. '_It must be his room.'_ I blushed at the fact I was sleeping in his bed. I pushed the dirty little thoughts out of my head; disgusted with myself.

An hour later, my body had dried so I put the tray back and opened the armoire. '_How I hate these stupid dresses... I can barely move in these things...'_ I groaned in my head as I searched through the many colored fabrics. I found a set of men's clothes in the back, and guesses Vlad was going to share this armoire with me. I desperately wanted to dress in his pants and jacket, but I didn't want to anger him. So I bit my lip, and kept looking. Going through the dresses, I found a black and red dress that wasn't too revealing and pulled it on. The corset was already tied and thankfully loose. The top barely showed any cleavage and it went a bit past my feet. I found a pair of black heels in the bottom of the armoire and slipped them on, then sit down at the armoire and brushed out my dry hair.

I decided to leave my hair down as usual and put on a silver choker with matching earrings. I looked at myself when I was done and for once, thought I looked beautiful. I never really thought I was pretty in the least, so I dressed in only pants. But now, seeing myself this way, I thought differently. A knock at the door got my attention. I stood up and walked to the door. It opened before I touched it and Vlad stood in his usual black army-style clothing. He smiled when he saw me and said,

"You truly are an angel, my dear." He held out his arm. "Let us go eat, shall we?" I hesitantly took his arm and we walked down to the dining room.


End file.
